I'd Rather have You than Nothing at All
by Miss.indep.1
Summary: Isabella Swan is the head strong girl who wants no distractions, getting into the best college is her plan, no guys no problem. Alice and Rose are the scheming bestfriends, who want the best for Bella, they think a Guy will do. Then Edward move to town.
1. First Sight

BPOV

Alice and Rose had just picked me up for school.

As always, it was beginning to be an extremely eventful ride. We had been best friends… excuse me, sisters for as long I could remember. I faintly heard the tinkling of Alice's and Rose's conversation, but as much as I tried to block out their voices, it just seemed impossible.

They just happened to be discussing their favorite subject, my love life and finding me a guy. Ughh.

"Anyway" I said as I interrupted their plans for me," I am perfectly fine without one as I had been for the past six months... besides, I really just need the time to focus on school." I said with finality.

"Come on, Bellarinaa" Rose said, adding the ironic and misleading nickname she had for me.

1) I was anything but graceful!

2) I kind of tend to trip over air… and

3) I'm freakin' accident prone!

"School is all you ever think about and admit it, we all need someone to add flavor to our life!"

"Yeah Bella, I kind of have to side with Rose on this one." Alice and Rose laughed

"This is because I need to start working hard from now… Scholarships! And excuse me Alice, I don't see you having a boyfriend."I rubbed in. Alice had just broken up with her boyfriend of seven months, Laurent. The break-up include something about him being upset cause she always preferred shopping to hooking up and him not making her happy. Honestly, Alice was just not that type of girl

"Don't you even go there we broke up like two weeks ago and we both know I am not without a boyfriend for long."

Damn, the pixie was right!

That was true and I was mad at the fact that everything I rubbed in Alice face always came back to nip me in the butt.

"Hey, I think James likes you." she jumped in with excitement. God no!

"No Alice…Definitely not, he is a total jerk and he is totally full of himself, no way will I ever!"

James was a jock on the football team at school and every girl practically threw themselves at him just boosting his ego. He was known for rumps in the locker room, which was his 'kingdom'. Ughh. While Alice kept going on about James, Rose was having quite an intense stare over in the front seat until she jumped in.

"Bella, remember Emmett's brothers are coming today... And I… I think one of them would be perfect for you if you would just give it a try."

Emmett was Rose's boyfriend who moved here from Chicago months in advance of his family. He was staying with his aunt Tanya because he was on a football scholarship. He and Rose clicked immediately, if anyone could get through her sometime bitchy exterior it would be him. He was beautiful, goofy, had the most gorgeous brown eyes on top of dimples and quite frankly, if any of his brothers was as cute as he was, then just maybe I would just decide to date. But who knows.

They went on and on… they talked about Ricky from Home Ec., Bryan from biology and even Mike! Ick. I was just getting tired, they were my best friends but sometimes they just didn't understand. I just was not as confident as they were, it didn't help that I was a plain jane … I just wanted it to be done,

"Guys can we please just stop...Please." They looked at that seriousness in my eyes and stopped immediately.

The rest of the ride was silent as I just sat there looking out the window at the trees, I couldn't help but think about myself, and what would it be like if I just was as sexy as Rose or as confident and beautiful as Alice. We pulled into the parking lot and immediately spotted Emmett's jeep. At this time Rose had a big smile on her face as we walked up to meet them.

"Hey guys, this stud here is my brother, Jasper."We all greeted him in unison but he took a special interest in Alice. See what I mean? You could tell by the smile on her face that this was it for her, and she just wanted to be in his arms. My friends were just the luckier of the bunch.

Even though we all chatted I felt kind of left out as they all talked together and flirted (Jasper and Alice of course). Third Wheel? Oh, but of course!

"Bellsie" Emmett said as I glanced in his direction. Wow, pathetic, I didn't really realize that I was staring at a tree until then. "Fear not! More Cullen Stud Muffins to come, you and my Bro Bro Eddie would make a cute couple…" He said with a wink. God, it just never dies does it?

"Emmie, please, not you too" I complained.

"Seriously Bella, you and he would be a match made in heaven; he's getting his class assignments right now" Said Jasper. Even though I had just been talking to him for twenty minutes we instantly became friends as if he were here for years. Now suddenly, he was picking out my wedding invitations with Alice.

"Alice, no hook ups" I jumped in. I could tell by the look on her face that she was really up to something. Something I was not into.

Rose was just going to complain about me not giving it a try when I was saved by the bell. Thank god!

EPOV

"Edward, I got this really hot girl for you trust me she'll have you a runner for your shoes" Emmett interrupted my silence as we rode to school in his jeep.

"Ever since I got here you've been throwing girls at me, that Jessica girl… I can't even… Man, is it not obvious that I don't want one" I complained.

"Edward man you really got to get out of that state man" Jazz said he really had a way of bugging me on this subject.

"Drop it guys" I said as we parked and got out of the car. "I'm going for my class assignments" I continued.

Forks High.

This school would definitely be a big change. Smaller atmosphere, inevitably comes to more gossip, more hook-ups, and more set ups. I was not looking forward to this. The girls here were probably just like the same one in Chicago, stuck up without the ability to keep their legs closed.

I roamed the halls of my new school noticing all the girls watching me but only two approached me, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Jessica was disgusting; honestly, she scared the fuck out of me. Lauren, not even worth the descriptive imagery. What disease was lurking between those legs? I would not like to find out. I happily declined their invitation.

After I got my assignments I decided that I should just go avoid my brothers for the morning and this girl that Em was talking about. It really did some good use but the bell rang and I headed to my first class and best subject.

Biology.

I was greeted by a man whom I assumed was the teacher and I guessed correctly, Mr. Banner introduced me to the class and I see the two familiar girls who had approached me sitting together, but couldn't take my eyes of the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that was just boring into mine, but I couldn't I would remain single until college so I can focus on school.

"You can take a seat now Mr. Cullen" said our teacher who had just introduced me.

I couldn't help but to look at her beautiful brown hair, her eyes everything about her was just calling me like a masterpiece coming to life. I then noticed that she had the only free seat and I knew I was done with. I couldn't be rude to just sit down and say nothing to her so I forced the words that her beauty held out.

"Hi, I'm Edward" she looked at me with the most beautiful eyes and even a blush and I knew she was feeling the attraction that I was. But she was sad I could see it in her eyes.

"I'm Bella" she said in the most soft and cutest voice. She had me already.

BPOV

I walked in my class noticing that Jessica and Lauren were already there god I hated them they were always jealous of me and I have no Idea why because I was no big thing.

"Hey Slut" Lauren approached me as I just glare at her and Jessica taking my seat.

"What do you want whores?" I spat back.

"Oh, hear that Lauren" Said Jessica. "We just wanted to tell you that you should just stay off Edward Cullen, it takes a slut like you for him to ditch the good girls."

Good girls? Were they really into this foolish talk again? Lauren and Jessica, I've came to the conclusion that they are both disillusioned and for some reason they thought they were the epitome of class.

"If good girl means grinding every random boy you see then you see then ok, I'll stay off bitches" I spat back at them as they just moved away. They just really no how to ruin my day, Going from happy to feeling insecure... nice. It just really does not help knowing that the guys would prefer them over just… me.

Just then I look up and saw these green eyes staring into mine and gazing upon me as if I was something. Just like that I felt good again but was still sad. I liked him right then but did he feel the same way? From the way he was looking I guessed a yes. I suddenly realized that there was only a seat next to me. Oh god, I am going to combust!

Hi, I'm Edward" he said he was looking into my eyes as if he could tell everything that frustrated me. Through these thoughts I realized that I couldn't find the words to talk to him.

"I'm Bella" was all I managed to say right then. I would be telling Alice and Rose about this later. But first him and the rest of biology.


	2. Knowing you

EPOV

She already had me stunned by her beauty but it pained me to see her glance out the window with such a painful expression on her face. I couldn't bear to see her like that for the rest of the double period so a plan quickly formed in my head. Good thing Mr. Banner was letting us see a movie. Now my task for the rest of the period would be to get her out of that state.

"Why so sad?" I asked her as her head came up, she looked like she was choked and couldn't find words.

"Nothing" she replied. I had to get her to talk.

"Come on" I started "you are not smiling and your expression is as gloomy as the forest outside"

"Oh, you noticed" she started "Ummm…. I just let a person get to me that's all."

Why wouldn't she just say I would gladly hit the person who made her feel this way. Wait, why was I worried about this, I just couldn't sit here and watch her I had to get to know her.

"So Bella, How long have you been in forks?" I asked her a blush was just spreading across her face I didn't realize the effect that I had on her.

"Three years and two months" She replied well at least I knew she liked to be accurate.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" she said with the most puzzled expression.

"For Smiling." I glanced down into those chocolate brown eyes she couldn't escape the blush that crept up on her. I was going to get to know her more while Mr. Banner was out and the lights were off I didn't need to watch the movie. I already knew what germination consist of.

"So tell me about yourself"

"What would you like to know" she turned looking into my eyes. I just stared for a moment until I found a way to go about this; I don't even know this girl and I already like her. We held the gaze until I turned away to regain focus and talk.

"Well, here's a little game I ask a question you answer and we both take turns."

She smiled only to be enthusiastic about my little game I could tell that the attraction was evident she looked so good in her low-cut blue shirt the clung to her like it was part of her skin. She simply nodded and I started.

"Well let's start by introducing ourselves, I can go first if you want" she nodded and as I continued she looked at me with such interest when I was smiling at her. God I love those eyes. "I'm Edward Cullen, I just recently moved here with my dad who is a doctor and my mom Esme, I have two brothers and I'm hoping that you will take interest in me as a friend _for now at least_." I mumbled the last part. She looked like she was lost for words but she finally spoke.

"Wait you said Cullen right" I nodded "then your Emmett's brother." I nodded at that then I figured out that she was Bella the girl Em has wanted me to date maybe I would just do that.

"Well in that case we are already friends and as you said at least for now" she turned away and blushed I couldn't believe she heard me. I was going to die; this girl was going to be the death of me. I just waited for her to continue with introducing herself.

"I'm Isabella Swan and I live with my dad Charlie who is the chief police here, my mom Renee and stepdad Phil lives in Jacksonville and I was staying with my dad since I was fourteen. My best friends are Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon and Alice is currently flirting with your brother Jasper while Rose is dating Emmett. Anything else?" She ended.

"One more thing with the intro, you didn't say if you were single or not." I stated. She was blushing all this time until she finally answered.

"Yes, I am currently single, what about you?" This was going in the Direction I wanted it.

"Yes, I am single too." I stated waiting for her to talk.

"Was there a reason why that question was asked" she asked.

"There is" I replied not willing to say anymore even though I would politely tell her why as she asked. I looked at her as she blushed and saw that the blush was not going anytime soon, so I started to ask her questions.

"What's your favorite color?" I started.

"Green." She stated firmly. I just had to get behind her and really know all about this.

"You would think that someone who spent a long time out here would like green, considering the forest.

"Let's just say that it's the color of someone's eyes." She blushed and looked up at me through her eyelashes. I knew she meant me.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked.

" Well it would either be blue or a Chocolate brown to be exact." I knew she was going to ask for an answer so I just would tell her now. "And it's because I love the way blue sets on your skin and it really compliments your beauty, and your eyes are the most beautiful shade of chocolate brown ever." I finished.

She simply blushed as she looked into my eyes through her eyelashes, I smiled down at her.

"Favorite music?" I asked.

"I adore anything Classical mostly, but I like some bands, this might sound funny but I loved one track on the Jonas brothers CD when you look me in the eyes, I just thought it was so sweet the way they were admitting that they couldn't live without someone by their side." She smiled.

Just hearing her say that made me wonder if she knew how much I wanted her to be at my side their so I could show her off to the world.

"What about yours?" she finally said after a few minutes of smiling at each other.

"I like classical too, I play my favorites on piano most of the time." I stated. She smiled with so much enthusiasm I felt like I was knowing the real her in those forty minutes that had just past. I didn't want this conversation to end but I had the rest of the double period but since she was my brother's friend and mine too even though I wanted to be more than friends now we would have lunch together too.

"You play?" she said.

"Yes, I could play with you if you want." She simply nodded and our stare-a-thon was going to last for about five minutes if it wasn't for to come flying and hit her in her head, she and I both scanned the room looking for the idiot who threw it. We came across a boy who was identified as Mike Newton winking at her. She read the paper and looked up and shook her head, now I was curious.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Mike, has been and would not stop asking me to date him." She sighed.

It was a good thing she was refusing because he didn't deserve her I don't think anyone deserved her, not even I who practically loved this girl at the moment deserved her.

The rest of the period was spent getting to know each other with a little flirt here and there. We were friends at instant I was hoping to be more but I couldn't get any closer than I already had, because I Edward Cullen being of sound and mind has fallen for Isabella Swan.

The bell rang and we both got up to go.

"Can I walk you to lunch considering that were sitting together." I smiled.

'Sure thing" she replied with a smile. Then it all happened so fast she was slipping on the piece of crumpled paper on the floor falling back. I was panicked I couldn't manage for her to get hurt so I reached out and grabbed her only to end up in the most comfortable position I have been in for a the day. My left hand on her hips and the other on her back as I held her and we both stared. She turned the darkest shade of red I have ever seen to graze upon her face. I helped her up a little only to keep her in that position. I hadn't even notice that I had been moving closer until out lips met and started to move together in what felt like a passionate dance until she pulled away and blushed. I wanted to touch her more to keep her hold her only for me. Was it so bad that I wanted to take her right there?

"We should get moving." She said.

"Bella, I really like you" I stated glancing into her eyes.

"I feel the same way too and like I know the real you." She replied but she turned away not wanting to say anymore as if she couldn't believe I had admitted that to her.

I agreed to going and we walked into the cafeteria together taking a seat with the others and becoming quite acquainted to the two new friends I had met Rose and Alice were really something and Emmett could not help but notice the way my eyes were on Bella. I really felt like I had known the real her.

BPOV

He wanted to know if I was single. I could just squeal with excitement right now. We really got to know each other and we kissed. This was something new would it be bad that I wanted him to touch me more. Every inch of my body was itching for his touch the feel of his hands on my body was the most delightful thing I have ever felt, I usually wouldn't think like this but I wanted him to take me right there. Kissing him was the best experience ever I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Rose about this.

All of us were seated at lunch and were engaged in conversation Jasper had just kissed Alice in the middle of the conversation when he thought no one was looking.

"Ali, already!" I exclaimed.

"Guilty as charged." She replied.

"So Eddie" Emmett began Edward had told me that Eddie was his most hated nickname. "It looks like you have a new love life going on here are you planning on getting comfortable." I just smiled and felt a blush creeping up on my face but he had a regretful expression on his face like he regretted those few hours w spent getting to know each other and the kiss.

"No, Emmett you know I am not for that or dating the girls right now." He said just then I felt everything inside me crush. Everything we did, admitting that we liked each other didn't mean anything to him, but It did to me and I didn't know what to do then.

Alice must have seen the expression on my face because her and Rose began to look worried but I quickly removed myself from the table only to be grabbed my Edward's hand. I had just anticipated his touch a few moments ago but now I didn't want it at all.

"Just leave me alone." I screamed at him.

"Bella, please" was al I heard him say before being able to drown out the rest of his pleas to get me back. I was in the moment of a breakdown and was able to exit the cafeteria and into the bathroom before my streak of tears came running down. I really thought he cared.

EPOV

Everyone looked at the table around at me. I had to explain sooner or later so why not now.

"Bella and I" I sighed, there was no easy way to go about this, the girl of my dreams had just been hurt because of my carelessness on Emmett's stupid remark. " we started to talk and we sort of ended up liking each other and admitted it and there was kiss too, but I think I caused her heart damage because of the remark I just made."

I know how it feels when people you pour you heart out to just break it to you like that. It was the reason I was not dating again.

"We should go check on her." Rose and Alice said in unison as they both got up from the table and kissed their soul mates goodbye. I watched as they walked out with that worried expression on their faces. I was left here only to be confronted by Em and Jazz.

BPOV

All I could do was cry, I glanced in the mirror at myself and wondered why they played me like this, made me feel loved and then confirming that it was all over before it started.

Jessica and Lauren had just walked in the bathroom and they laughed once they caught sight of my red puffy eyes and the tears that streamed down my cheeks.

"This is what really happens when you don't listen" Jessica started. "A person like Edward Cullen doesn't want a ugly hore like you" I tried to drown them out while shaking my head and letting the tears fall as they kept talking trash about me. Maybe they were right, maybe I wasn't good enough for a person like Edward.

Rose and Alice stepped into to the bathroom now and took matters into their own hands.

"Get the fuck out you bitch" I heard Rose yell. Only to feel Alice's small hands on my back comforting me and pulling me into a hug as I told them the story of what made me upset about Edward's remark.

"Don't worry about it" Alice said "he'll come around some time."

"Yah, Emmett told me a story how Edward came to brush people off since he suffered this heartbreak and he hadn't date since but we will stick with you through this, I think a sleepover is in order so we can talk about this."

I agreed and Rose and Alice ushered me out the bathroom they were going to say that I was sick and were coming along home with me to see if I was okay. We rode to my house stopping to get clothing for Rose and Alice. I hadn't even gotten a chance to eat lunch but I couldn't eat at this state.

EPOV

I hadn't seen Bella for the rest of the day and I was sorry that I had said that but I really didn't mean too. Alice had phoned Jasper to tell him that they had taken Bella home for the day and she was in a really bad state I was sorry for what I did. Now I just had to make it up to her.


	3. Sleepover

Chapter 3: Sleepover

BPOV

Rose and Alice had just come back with the ice cream, cookie dough and whatever comfort food they can find. I Didn't know where to put myself at that time. He seemed sweet but then he messed it all up by saying simple words he did not know would hurt. If it was true what Rose said about him going through heartbreak could we mend a relationship.

"Knock knock" I heard Alice and Rose at the door. I quickly pulled myself together

"Come in." I managed to whisper.

"Ah, Bells," I heard Alice say as her and Rose rushed to the sides of my bed to comfort me. Nothing was really working for me, I didn't want to talk to anyone but my best friends today. My mind went back to the kiss and the tears just streamed more. Our lips moving perfectly together, his hand on my hips, I yearned for his touch. The touch that now had me broken.

"Do you want to talk about it" Alice waited for my answer as rose patted my back. I really should. I nodded at Alice as she started.

"What impression did he give you?"

"He made me think he liked me and cared but I guess I was just another girl who fell for him" I replied as the tears fell.

"Ahhh, honey I'm sure it's not like that at all." Rose said.

"Rose do you know what it's like for someone to put lies in your head, it's just all a game, I was blind and decided to play but got played" I shaked my head.

"Tell us about it" Alice said.

"Well" I started. "We spent the period getting to know each other and he would tell me what I assume are now lies, my eyes are the most beautiful shade of brown he has ever seen stuff like that, at the end of the period we kissed, and admitted we like each other but it was all a lie he probably wanted to take it further and get into my pants."

They both looked shocked probably that I kissed him or fell for him so fast but what to you do when someone catches your eye and makes you feel that there is a reason for living.

"Umm, we were both caught up in the moment." I cried.

"Bella, you know what" rose started "you should eat you don't look to good and you haven't eaten today."

"Yea, I'll order pizza." Alice said.

"Guys, I'm not in the mood, please don't make me right now."

"I'll order it anyway you can eat when you feel like."

Alice went to get her phone out her purse and order pizza, while rose stayed whispering comforting words to me. There was a knock on the door followed by Charlie opening.

"Hey girls, I'm going out for the night there's something wrong at the station I'll be back after twelve or so, and Bells I hope you feel better whatever is bugging you."

"Yea dad, it's nothing."

"Ok, bye girls" with that he excited and the tears only became stronger. How could he do that to me? I lay in bed with Alice at my side as Rose got the cookie dough as I asked her too. With on look of my state as Rose came in she began to protest on my attitude.

"Bella the pizza has arrived" she came in with the box and cookie dough. " You know you really should eat, starving yourself is not going to help with the pain and you look a bit pale." Alice nodded at that with those big worried eyes.

"I just need a little bit of time" I sighed. "I will be okay guys."

Alice phone started to ring and she quickly got it out her bag and answered it. I nodded to let her know that she should take the call, she smiled at me and went out while rose comforted me.

APOV

Bella was in the most horrible state ever. Whatever her and Edward did I must have really hurt her for him to act like that. I stared at my phone and saw it was Jazz, it sent a smile to my fast even though I really felt the pain Bella was going through.

"Hey Jazz" I said.

"Hey Ali, how is she doing"

" Not to good, she is in the worst state ever, I have never seen her like this Jazz, she's not eating either I think she is about to get sick."

"I would think so, Edward told me about what went down with them, I'm just so sorry he never meant it like that, Edward has been having hard times dating again ever since his heartbreak, I have never seen a girl put him in a sad state since the incident."

"How is he holding up?"

"He just keeps worrying, asking us what he should do. I think he wants to talk to you."

"Sure" I said. I was greeted on the phone by a very sad Edward. I wanted to hold my tears because of the state they both were in.

"Hey Alice" Edward started "How is she holding up."

"Not to good, Edward and if you're thinking about talking to her over the phone I don't think that would work."

"Thanks Alice" he sighed " do you think it would be okay if we came over."

"Sure"

"Thank you, Alice you don't understand how much I loved her from the moment I saw her, I know it's so early on but I am true of my feelings for her and I am sorry for anything she is going through now."

"Edward you're a great guy I'm sure she will forgive you, she just needs time."

"We'll be over in about twenty minutes"

"So, I guess I'll see you" Jasper said from the other line.

"Can't wait" I replied before we said our goodbyes.

I walked in the room and cried at the sight before my eyes. Rose and I had already been affected my Bella's state. She was pale, her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy.

BPOV

Alice walked in the room and I noticed a stray tear fall from her eyes. I also noticed Rosalie fighting tears. Was I that bad? I would have to cheer up for the sake of my friends.

"Why don't we watch some cartoons?" I suddenly jumped from the bed. I noticed them smile as they saw my mood cheer up. We all went downstairs and put on a set of Disney Movies. Always a way to cheer up.

"Bells, Edward is coming over soon." Alice said. What the hell was she saying and who gave him permission. Rosalie seemed like she like the idea but what about me.

"He just wants to talk to you Bella, let him explain, I also heard about this heartbreak."

"Alice, I will give it a try but no promises, every time I hear his name I want to breakdown so please excuse me if a behave badly" With that we were allowed to watch couple more minutes of the cartoons before there was a knock at the door. I sighed and took in a deep breath as Alice opened the door.

Standing at the door was Emette, Jasper and Edward. Edward looked breathtakingly gorgeous but he was also the one who had me in this state. Rose and Alice had just finished greeting their mates while I sit up on the couch under the blanket biting my lip trying to hold back tears. Edward watched me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I replied. The room went silent but my friends all tried to pretend as if they were not listening to the conversation in front of them.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that Bella, I just…." He stopped.

"You just what, you know you are making it a little hard for me to forget that you don't want me."

"Bella, please just come back…" but I ran up the stairs drowning out his pleads.

Five minutes later Rose and Alice were up there comforting me. Why couldn't I just talk to him, all these thoughts were in my head as I drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

Tonight all I did was think of her as I lay down. Why was she not giving me a chance? Did I hurt her that bad? What would I do, I had to get her? I had to get her, I knew I loved her.

BPOV

_Green eyes were looking into my eyes. Making blush and smile with love. Our lips suddenly touched bodies touching but not close enough. He pulled me closer closing the gap between us. Our bodies fit together perfectly. He pulled away looked into my eyes and said these words._

"_I love you, Bella"_

I woke up with tears streaming across my face. Alice and Rose had got up with me to and was now in my bed comforting me. How could it be true that he loved me if he had hurt me so bad. What would I do? They whispered reassuring words to me as I drifted asleep once again.


	4. Falling for you

Chapter 4: Falling for you

BPOV

I woke up from a place where all my problems did not matter anymore. My dream land. I had a slight headache but I didn't care anyway. Alice had gone down to fix breakfast while Rose was in the shower. I sighed at the thought that came to my head. All about him.

Rose came out and she glanced at me with sad eyes but laughed. I looked at myself and saw why. I was still half asleep and my eyes could tell all. I glanced in her direction to see her chuckling trying to hold back laughs. I would have to get her for that even if it was the seventh time she apologized for laughing.

I went into the shower letting all my worries wash away at the moment. The heat of the water beat down on my back and for the first time I felt relieved. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and ran some through my hair. What a way to wash troubles away. After 15 minutes of pure relief and thinking. I went downstairs where Rose and Alice were eating scrambles eggs with toast and fruit. I really did not feel like eating and I guess that's where the recurring headache came from. I looked at Alice and Rose with eyes I hoped they could understand. I really did not want to.

"Isabella Marie Swan" She started. "You get here and eat now."

"I am really full from the pizza last night."

"The one you pretended to eat" Rose jumped in. "Emette ate the most of it."

" I know you are not a breakfast person so, I wont force you to" Alice said "But you will and I repeat will eat lunch."

"Thank you" I smiled. My headache increased by the second but all I worried about was getting to school now.

After all the dishes were washed and put away. We all took Alice's Porsche and were on our way to school.

EPOV

I looked out the window as we rode to school. There was complete silence while I sat in the backseat until my oversized brother interrupted my thoughts.

"You look like crap Edward, I could tell you had no sleep."

"Thank you and I didn't."

Today I let him drive my Volvo because I don't know if I had enough strength to keep my eyes open. Jasper was in the front, quiet as he text Alice.

"Why did you freak out anyway?" he suddenly asked.

"Well, what was I suppose to say, you both know my situation and I just didn't know where to put myself at the moment."

"You found love little brother, I can tell." Emette said.

"How did you know?"

"If it weren't you would not have been beating up yourself it even though you have been through a heartbreak, you got over it in an hour you accepted that she left, but now its way too different, you cant get it out of your system, face it you are stuck."

"I know but I have only known her for a short time,"

"I doesn't take long, I have only known Alice for a short time." Jasper said.

"Yea, she has got you wrapped around her finger," Emette replied.

After that I close my eyes in thought and I was silent for the rest of the ride to school. We got out of the car and waited for the girls to come. This would be my chance to apologize.

BPOV

The ride to school was silent because I couldn't bear to talk with this headache. I kept on getting comments from Rose and Alice on how pale I was, but even though I did feel like falling out I thought it was all in their heads. We pulled into the parking lot and I saw the boys waiting in the same spot as yesterday. Before we got out we had to talk.

" Do you believe in love at first sight or falling in love with just a short period of time, like a day to be precise." I asked. Rose and Alice looked at me with bubbly eyes.

"Of course" Alice started " I loved jasper and this is not just puppy love this is the real thing, he is willing to put up with my personality and I love him for that, he is the most sweet and thoughtful person ever." She finished.

"Yes, I do" Rose said with a smile "Do you remember how I fell for Em?" I nodded. Emette said a one sentence to her at lunch and as I remember it clearly it was. Would you consider taking your time to date an unworthy boy who is falling for you? It was so sweet.

"Do you love him?" Alice asked me.

"Possibly, I mean why else would I act this way."

"You just have to talk to him." Rose suggested.

"Not now, I don't think I am ready it still hurts to think about him."

With that we headed out the car and I already told them my plans about going to the bathroom to think until it was time to go to class, they wanted to come but they went to see their mates first and would be with me shortly. As I separated from them and walked to the school I saw Edward glance sadly in my direction. I wanted to cry right then. I think I am skipping my first class. Biology, I would get the notes from Newton.

EPOV

The girls were walking toward us but my angel left their sides as they approached us. I glanced sadly in her direction hoping she saw my pleading face. I felt a small hand on my back and turned around and saw that it was Alice.

"She is going to the bathroom; she needs some time to think." Alice gave me a reassuring smile.

"She looks so pale." I said with worry.

"Yea, she has a massive headache and she wasn't eating, she looks weak too, she is really stubborn so we couldn't get her to do anything." Rose said.

"We are going to join her, she really needs help right now" Alice said "Just don't worry about it."

Then they were off.

BPOV

Alice and Rose had really helped me and they were off to class now so I was sitting in the bathroom counter thinking. Biology double period had passed quickly, but my headache came on stronger. Now I would have to go to Gym and I was already in my uniform. I wasn't looking forward to lunch period which was right now so I think I will skip a few minutes until I think about what and want to do. And then, it came to me, I have to talk to Edward and that's what I got ready to do. I glanced at myself in the mirror making sure I looked presentable even though I was Gym clothing. I took a deep breath and then prepared myself, I knew I was now ready to talk and forgive.

I walked out of the bathroom and turned the hall only to find Edward and Jessica kissing. Edward against the lockers and her just holding on him. It was a rather upsetting scene considering that I was going to work it out with him and tell him that I may possibly love him.

I turned away trying not to be heard or seen until I slammed into the lockers. They both glanced up until and I saw the look on Edward's face I quickly ran away. Only for him to follow. I ran down the corner crying and stopped for a second he wasn't around yet so maybe he stopped running and figured out that I did not want to see him right now. I was relaxed with my eyes closed for a second or two until I saw James. He pushed me up against the lockers and was getting to close.

"Hey Bella" he said with a sly grin."You know I have been watching you and you seem like a girl who is suitable for me, so what do you say about that hmm." He said moving his hands down on my hips and pushing up against me more. I was terrified what was he going to do and his grip was so tight I couldn't get loose.

"James get away from" I screamed as he tried to hit me for my outburst, but I was saved by what was supposed to be my night and shining armor, Edward. He pushed James away and gave him a good punch in the face but started running after he saw that I was making a run down the hall again. I felt his hand grip mine.

"Edward just leave me alone and don't want to see you ever again, just make me happy and stay away" I cried. With that he was stuck there as I walked away. I ran past the Cafeteria only to hide in the bathroom again until gym. Jessica walked in and started to laugh.

"Told you that you were not good enough for him swan." She laughed. I was getting furious by the minute so I just turned around and slapped her across the face as she gasped holding her cheek as I walked out. Time for Gym!

EPOV

I sat through my first class thinking about her I would have to stay away to make her happy. But was that possible? I hated Jessica right now for kissing me. I walked the hall and was greeted by the rest of the group we all talked and laughed as we walked to class together passing the gym and that's when I saw her.

BPOV

I saw Edward and the rest of my friends pass the gym I was sad and my headache was now getting the best of me. Everything started to fade as I saw my friends running toward me in slow motion screaming my name then everything went black.

EPOV

Bella she was looking pale and out of it and I was right because then she fell and was out of consciousness. We ran towards he, me getting their first on my knees screaming her name to wake up but she didn't.

"Call an ambulance" someone yelled. I didn't care what their plans was I checked he pulse as Rose and Alice tried to wake her up. I simply picked her up and walked towards the exit and started my explanation.

"The ambulance would take too long so I am driving her to the hospital." Alice and rose nodded as they walked me to Rose's car, Emette and jasper took the jeep. I slid in the drivers seat, while Alice and Rose held her in the back. I was in complete worry so I did the only thing I ever did and sped to the hospital.

I ran into the hospital holding her with Rose and Alice behind me, Jasper and Emette came in a second later. I ran over to the nurse' desk and demanded my father's attention right then. Her dad was called and my dad came running through the emergency room doors.

"What happened?" he came busting through the doors.

"Dad she fainted." I replied.

"Any reason why?"

"She hasn't eaten yesterday or today" Alice jumped in.

I could only sigh to know that this was my fault. My dad told us that he would take bella in and check on her. Five minutes later he came out giving us the news that she was okay and has a sprained ankle from the fall and that she should get some food right away. On that Alice and Rose went into the Cafeteria with my brothers following behind.

"Do you know why she hasn't been eating was It stress or anything?" Carlisle asked.

"No dad, it was kind of all my fault I hurt her really bad" I sighed.

"Son, it sounds like you care about her."

"I do" I stated.

"We should take later, but you should get to her she should be up any moment now." I nodded and walked into the room to see Bella hooked up to an IV and looking peaceful there with her eyes close. She was my angel and I was just hoping she would take me back.

I sat in the chair at the side of her bed looking at her, when her dad came in. he looked at me with curious eyes so I decided to get up and greet him.

"Hello Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen one of Bella's friends"

"Oh" he said back "Carlisle's boy knew your dad when you were younger." Taking his eyes from mine and resting them on Bella's beautiful sleeping body. "Where's Alice and the rest of them."

"In the cafeteria to get her something to eat, my dad said that she should get some immediately after she wakes."H nodded

"I'll go check on that" he said and then walked out the door. I sat back down in the chair placing my head in my palms to think, there was a sound of moving clothing and sheets and I looked up and saw Bella's eyes fluttered open, she smiled at me. I got out of the seat and quickly went to her side to chanting to her about how much I was sorry for this.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked.

"I am the reason why you are in here, I am so sorry for all the things that I put you through for the past hours , I am sorry you in here, I am sorry for you having to see Jessica kiss me, I am sorry for that comment at lunch which I didn't mean it's just that………." She shushed me and whispered it's okay as she sat up. I looked into her eyes and pulled her into my arms, I had to be close to her.

"I am so sorry that your ankle is sprained from the fall" I began again until she shushed me again to talk.

"Edward, its okay I was just falling for you, take it as falling in love as you wish." I looked into her eyes because of the comment she just made and I realized I really did love her.

"I love you, Isabella." She smiled at my words and then pulled me close only for us to have our lips locked. I captured her soft lips in mine deepening the kiss as I held her in my arms. My tongue was now tracing across her bottom lip begging for entrance as she opened her mouth. Our tongues danced together in her mouth and we were both trading breaths. This kiss was going to last longer if it hadn't been broken up by the whooing of our friends, I didn't even notice they had come in. me and Bella broke away both gasping and panting for air and I saw a blush creep up on her cheeks as I smiled crookedly down at her.

"I love you, too" she whispered into my ear, but our moment had to end because of our friends occupying the room.

BPOV

We had just forgiven each other. There was no need to explain I was just happy he was here. I never realized how much I missed his lips on mine until we kissed.

"Someone is better" Alice said as her and Rose had big grins on their faces because of what they had just witnessed. They came over to me with food. We all engaged in conversation as I enjoyed a burger. I missed food! My dad walked in with a smile on his face.

"Bells" he practically yelled. "I'm so glad you're okay, guess I have to supervise your diners from now on" he said.

"Don't worry about that dad, my reason for that is over." I glanced at Edward and smiled he had a sad expression on his face because he thought he had caused this.

"Okay Bells, they are going to wrap your ankle to stop swelling and I am going to sign the discharge papers and you got some deliveries out here." He smiled as he left. A huge teddy bear was brought in followed by five smaller ones, then about a dozen vases of freesias and roses followed by a parade of balloons. I got teary eyed of how much they cared.

"Half of everything is from Edward including the huge bear" Rose said. I just smiled and leaned over to kiss him with tongue as my friend continued stunned by our actions. Rose and Alice of course had big grins on their faces.

Twenty minutes later Edward was carrying me to my dad's cruiser with my friends following behind. I felt like I was a bride from the way he was carrying me. We smiled at each other stealing kisses while my dad was gathering my stuff.

"Hey" Alice jumped " my parents are out of town Bella and Rose you promised to stay over so why don't the guys join and we can have a movie night." Everyone agreed it was excuse to cuddle with Edward even though I didn't need one.

Minutes later I was in the back of my dad's police car saying bye to Edward until tonight, with the girls following behind.

"Dad don't forget I am staying over at Alice's tonight while her parents are away"

"Are you sure you want to go with the ankle and all" he said with worry.

"Yes, dad that's just what I need." I sighed.

"K Bells, once your happy."

"Thanks dad I replied.

A few minutes later Rose and Alice were in my room asking for details about me and Edward, I told them about us and they just squealed with excitement. They came up with the idea to dress me up in a pair of blue pajamas where the pants laid low on my hips and the shirt was tight on me it had a slight in the shape of a U showing much cleavage Rose and Alice dressed similar. We were soon out the house saying bye to Charlie. Edward was going to love this.


	5. Drama Flicks

Chapter 5: Drama Flicks

BPOV

I sat on Alice's couch in the entertainment room while her and Rose prepared drinks and snacks for the night. My ankle was bothering me and it needed to be loose from the wrap and given a proper massage. My mind went to James what did he really want? I hoped he wasn't looking to mess with me anymore. I couldn't take the emotional stress. With that thought my mind went to the hospital room Edward and I had admitted our loved for each other but we hadn't discussed anything further than that. I closed my eyes remembering how much he hurt me but also how he repaired me. Maybe he could do the same again to me when he got tired of me, make me fall harder and then tell me that he did not want a girl friend anymore and the scene I the cafeteria played over and over in my head.

_All of us were seated at lunch and were engaged in conversation Jasper had just kissed Alice in the middle of the conversation when he thought no one was looking._

"_Ali,already!" I exclaimed._

"_Guilty as charged." She replied._

"_So Eddie" Emette began Edward had told me that Eddie was his most hated nickname. "It looks like you have a new love life going on here are you planning on getting comfortable." I just smiled and felt a blush creeping up on my face but he had a regretful expression on his face like he regretted those few hours w spent getting to know each other and the kiss._

"_No, Emette you know I am not for that or dating the girls right now." He said just then I felt everything inside me crush. Everything we did, admitting that we liked each other didn't mean anything to him, but It did to me and I didn't know what to do then._

_Alice must have seen the expression on my face because her and Rose began to look worried but I quickly removed myself from the table only to be grabbed my Edward's hand. I had just anticipated his touch a few moments ago but now I didn't want it at all._

"_Just leave me alone." I screamed at him._

"_Bella, please" was all I heard him say before being able to drown out the rest of his pleas to get me back. I was in the moment of a breakdown and was able to exit the cafeteria and into the bathroom before my streak of tears came running down. I really thought he cared._

Every single detail of that played through my head until I was brought out of my thoughts by Rose and Alice who had just put on a CD. Damaged by Danity Kane. We had about 45 minutes until the boys were supposed to arrive.

_Do, do you gat a first aid kit handy,_

_Do, do you know how to patch up a wall tell me_

With the first two lines of the song I was brought to thinking again, he did hurt me but he patched up the hole in my heart. I remembered once again every single detail of the make-up.

_my eyes fluttered open, and I smiled. he got out of the seat and quickly came to my side side to chanting to me about how much he was sorry for this._

"_What are you sorry for?" I asked._

"_I am the reason why you are in here, I am so sorry for all the things that I put you through for the past hours , I am sorry you in here, I am sorry for you having to see Jessica kiss me, I am sorry for that comment at lunch which I didn't mean it's just that………." I shushed him and whispered it's okay as I sat up. he looked into my eyes and pulled me into his arms._

"_I am so sorry that your ankle is sprained from the fall" he began again until I shushed me again to talk._

"_Edward, its okay I was just falling for you, take it as falling in love as you wish."_

"_I love you, Isabella." I smiled at his words and then pulled me close only for us to have our lips locked. He captured his soft lips in mine deepening the kiss as he held me in his arms. His tongue was now tracing across my bottom lip begging for entrance as I opened my mouth. Our tongues danced together in my mouth and we were both trading breaths. This kiss was going to last longer if it hadn't been broken up by the whooing of our friends, I didn't even notice they had come in. We broke away both gasping and panting for air and I blushed as he smiled crookedly down at me.._

"_I love you, too" I whispered into my ear, but our moment had to end because of our friends occupying the room._

I was brought out of my other thought by a song called Need you Bad by Jasmine Sullivan, the chorus really put something in my head that erased my scenarios as she sang them again.

_Boy I need you bad as a heartbeat,_

_Bad like the food I eat,_

_Bad like the air I breathe_

_I need you bad I cant take this pain,_

_Boy im bout to go insane_

I realized that I did need Edward but I only wanted to know why he did what he did on that day. I was thinking about the song until………………

"Bella." Alice yelled "Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"We have been calling you for a long time, are you sure?" Rose asked and I nodded."How is you ankle?" she asked.

"It hurts a little, I could use a massage right now." I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt two hands on my feet and a velvet voice spoke.

"I'll give you one." I opened my eyes and smiled. While my best friends awed at his sweetness. I mouthed thank you to him as he continued and the night began.

"Alright" Alice started "romance, horror or comedy." Comedy and horror got a tie so we watched scary movie. We were on the second one when I saw all the whispering around Alice those as I sat in Edward's arms.

"Alright, what is the deal with you and Edward are you guys official?" Alice asked as everyone looked up at us on the couch.

"Bella, I've been meaning to ask you, so here it goes, Bella I don't just like you I love you, I love your smile, your laugh, your sense of humor, your intelligence, your beauty even that you are stubborn at times so will you give me a chance?" I was in shock as my fear of being hurt again came back. Rose and Alice smiled so certain that I was going to say yes.

"Umm, Edward, I really need to think, I just…… I just……. I can't get hurt again." I stumbled out to Alice's Balcony and stopped my friends from coming.

EPOV

Everyone was left in shock, no one believed Bella had just walked away, I got up to go after her but Rose stopped me and said she probably needed to think. Bella said she was hurt and I had something to do with that. After twenty minutes of silence I went after her. Alice told me that she would probably be in her room on the balcony. She was their shifting her weight on her ankle and I knew it was bothering her. I lifted her up bridal style and set her down on the bed in Alice's room. Her feet were resting in my lap as massaged her ankle and there was complete silence.

"Edward?" I heard her say softly as the tears came away. " I am so sorry I just did not want to get hurt again, you remember the day and I wasn't sure if you would just to that to me again and I kept wondering why you did it in the first place, I know this sounds stupid and all after we admitted……" but I stopped by her.

"Bella I would never hurt you, never, that day I did not mean to, ever since I was 15 I had problems dating girls ever again because of this girl who broke my heart, I assumed she really loved me and cared but she was just using me for the money and popularity, her name was…" she stopped me and smiled.

"Edward, I just wanted to know why, I hoped there was a reason behind this all and you were not just that type of guy, so I would love for you to tell me about he just not now, I want to be with you."

"How about tomorrow, free period?" I asked, she nodded and smiled. " So is that a yes to my question from earlier?" I asked again.

"Yes and I love you too." she smiled as I lifted her down the stairs and back to the entertainment room.

BPOV

I saw my friends full of questions so I just nodded my head to say that I was officially dating Edward. Rose and Alice squealed and hugged me while I smiled back.

"Way to go Eddie!" Emette called.

"Yeah, you guys became the Drama flick." Jasper said as we all laughed.

I laid in his lap and with the emotion he had when we talked a few minutes ago I was certain that I was not going to be hurt again.


	6. Relief

Chapter 6: Relief

EPOV

I had no Idea that I had hurt my Bella that bad for her to think twice about me, I was sure of her feelings for me from day one but I never knew that one situation would make her think twice and I thanked god that she even cared enough to take me back after all I did to her. When Jessica had kissed me and she saw I did not only hurt her but it hurt me because I knew how much pain she felt, when I saw James put his hand on her it hurt more to know that she did not even want me to touch her even though she could have been hurt. But now as she lay in my arms watching the movie I knew everything was going to be okay, my first real love would be my last because I could never love anyone the way I love her. I was brought from my thoughts when I heard everybody's laughter but they were laughing at me.

"Where were you, Edward?" Bella laughed

"Oh, I was just think about you, love." I stated as I stared into the pool of chocolate brown. A smile came across her face as we looked at each other; our faces became closer and closer by the second until we heard our friends cough to let us know they were in the room. Bella was flushed and she hid her face in my chest.

"So, Edward" rose began "I heard you kissed Jessica today." I did not know how to answer this question. Bella was now looking up at me and everybody else was pretty attentive, so I just tried to explain the best way I could.

"I came out to look for Bella, but, Jessica pushed me up against the locker and kissed me and I pushed her off but Bella only saw the kiss." I explained. Everyone had an oh expression on their face but Bella was deep in thought. I lifted up her chin and looked into her sad eyes.

"Edward, I don't think I deserve you." She stated looking away.

"What, why would you say something like that?" I was really curious because she was perfect, she was mine and would be forever.

"Edward" she sat up on the opposite side of the couch and looked at me, while Rose and Alice gave worried looks. "I am no Victoria Secret model, I am not half as perfect for you and I am not the most beautiful" I stopped her with a kiss and pulled her in my lap.

"Bella, no you are not them, not at all…………………because you are better." I stated looking into her eyes. "You are perfect, everything I can ever ask god for, everything that I can ever want, everything that I need so don't you dare tell me that you don't deserve me, if anything it is me who doesn't deserve the most beautiful person ever." She was now to tears on my lap as Rose and Alice awed at my speech.

"I love you" she said as she rested in my arms.

"I love you too" I said in her ear.

BPOV

Alice and Rose were now to tears because of the little moment Edward and I had, while Emette and Jasper were trying to look away.

"That was beautiful, man" Emette cried. "I am not crying I just got something in my eyes, the both of them" he said as Rose cuddled.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked, as Alice held him.

"Yeah, I mean that was so beautiful" he sniffled. We all laughed and found it funny that guys were crying over what could be a romantic soap opera.

"Aww jazzy" Alice laughed as we all went back to normal after that beautiful moment. Our attention was turned back to the movie we were watching. Rose looked at her watch and let out a long yawn.

"Alright boys, it's time to go." She said from Emette's lap. We all got up and turned the lights on and cleared up a bit. Edward pulled me to the door and smiled.

"I don't know how I am going to last without you."

"You'll just have to wait until school tomorrow." I decided to tease him so I walked away and it was not long before I felt two strong arms pulling me back.

"You wouldn't walk away without telling me goodnight, would you?" he pouted.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him goodnight and I felt him smile against my lips as I pulled away. "Goodnight Edward, I will be counting the hours and minutes."

"I don't know how I am going to" he started but had to stopped because we had been pulled out of our own world by Emette.

"Alright kiddies, time to go to bed" Emette said as we each said goodnight and our men left.

"Alright Bella, what went on between you and Edward on the balcony." Alice and Rose immediately said at the same time and motioned for me to take a seat on the bed as we walked to Alice's room. I sighed in defeat knowing that I would have to tell them sometime.

" As you remember my painful memory of being hurt by him, I thought you know he would just hurt me again and did not really mean that he liked me so I just went into this emotional battle as to what I would do and then I found out that it was all because of some girl that made it hard for him to date girls again and that was that, we made up, kissed and called it a night." I let it out all at once and saw that they had a big smile on their faces.

"We are so happy for you, Bells" they jumped on me at the same time.

"So, about the kiss or many kisses is he a good kisser?" Alice asked with a serious but smiling face.

"Of course." I blushed as Rose got all excited.

"You know Jessica and Lauren are going to be really mad right, we have to get you all beautified so Edward won't take his eyes off of you and they will get jealous." I nodded at what she insisted and Rose was happy to the point of tears because of the Bella Barbie time.

" So, that's all you talked about?" Alice questioned.

"Umm, we started to talk about her, but I stopped him and we are going to talk about it tomorrow." I stated.

"Alright, Bella Barbie time." Alice squealed.

EPOV

I was in love with and dating the lovely Isabella Swan, I could just shout it out to the world.

"So, you and Bella, huh?" Jasper asked.

"Yup." I answered and I was proud to say it too.

"She sure has you wrapped around her finger Edward, that was even before you were dating." Emette laughed.

"Well Rose has you pretty good and Jasper Alice has got you right where she wants you, if they called you two would be running."

"Don't play like you wouldn't do it for Bella" Emette said as we went into the house and into our separate bedrooms. It was true I would do anything for her. With that I drifted off to sleep with her in my mind.


	7. Heartbreak

Chapter 7: Heartbreak

BPOV

I was now sitting in a Chair with my two best friends pulling at my hair and doing makeup I was already dressed but still had to wait for the finishing product. Ten minutes later I was looking in the mirror at myself. I looked pretty good. I had on a low cut baby blue shirt that had silver designs and clung tight to skin and made it look like had bust. I had on a skinny jeans that showed off the little curves I had, thank god they had allowed me to wear flats, they were silver to match the designs on my shirt and the headband in my hair. The curls came down on my back and were loose giving it that edgy look, my makeup was light giving me a natural look. I couldn't help but smile as I glanced at my friends and they glanced back because they were happy with their work.

"Nice job guys I approve of this one."

"We know you would." Alice squealed.

"Now Bells, can you take Jessica today or do I need to give her a beat down to stay off." Rose said with a serious looking stance, her hand on her hips and her eyes fierce.

"NO, rose do not give ANYONE a new face today" I laughed at her disappointed look.

"Then I will."I heard Alice say from behind me as I turned around I saw the pixie with a very mischievous grin and I knew I couldn't change her mind by just saying no.

"Loveable pixie of mine, if you really love me you wouldn't so please don't Ali." I pleaded giving an irresistible pout.

"Fine" she fussed.

"Yay, I can't believe I am this happy today, wonder why?" Alice and Rose busted into giggles.

"What?"

"Bells, you have totally changed since Edward came into your life, I mean just look at your smile not that It hasn't always been radiant but it's just something about it that I don't think can bring you down again." Rose stated with tears in her eyes I went to hug her and noticed that Alice was in the moment too. After the minute long group hug we wiped away each other's tears and headed out the door.

We got in the car after a laughing about how mad Lauren and Jessica are going to be after they catch sight of Edward and I together. Rose was driving and turned on the radio to make the morning ride fun. We began to sing along to a song that fit me and Edward's relationship Natasha Bedingfield's never find a love like this. The music of our singing began to fill the air.

As the song ended I began to think about Edward and the way Rose and Alice said he had changed me. I was lucky, I had him.

EPOV

"Hey Emette did you pick up the thing I wanted last night."

"Yea man but I have one thing to say she has gotten you." Emette laughed.

"Yeah, Eddie is whipped." Jasper joined in with the laughter.

"First of all don't call me Eddie and don't let me get started on your girls." I said as I threw a piece of toast across the table at them both.

"Boys, stop aggravating you brother." My mother Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom, we were just telling the truth." Emette said as jasper helped mom with dishes.

"Don't tease him about girls." Esme stated once again.

"I am not, I was teasing him about a girl that he has fallen for, if she said she wanted ham from Canada he would go and get it." Leave it to Emette to overstate a problem and bring food into the situation. I groaned because of the questions I knew was about to come.

"Really Edward, why haven't I met her yet."

"because Edward messed things up with her and hurt her really bad thus the depression two day ago and ended up getting her back after causing her to pass out." Emette let it out in one breath as Esme gave me a blank look.

"Would you mind explaining this Edward?" my mom asked coming away from the sink and on the seat next to me. Emette was dead thank god Jasper kept his mouth shut but I knew it wasn't over because jasper joined us at the table.

"Alright mom, I liked her gave her that impression then broke her heart because of a simple remark, she got all depressed and did not eat at all that day, I visited her that night but it just upset her more and the next day she avoided me and still hadn't eaten she came to talk to me but caught a girl kissing me and ran while I tried to get her to talk to me and later she fainted because of the lack of food and she was rushed to the hospital because of that and we ended up getting back together while she was in the hospital bed." I sighed when it all was out as Jasper and Emette shook their heads finding the story amusing.

"Wow." My mom said " what is she like and when will I meet her?"

" Mom she is hot!" Emette exclaimed as I nudged him with my elbow. I looked over at jasper and saw the grin on his face and shot him a glare as my mom laughed at our playfulness.

"What she is" Jasper laughed. I might as well tell my mom about her.

"Well, she has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes ever and she has brown hair than goes down to the middle of her back, she has a heart shaped face and doesn't see herself as beautiful but trust me mom she is. She likes classical music and books, reading are one of her hobbies and she likes to think about being a writer one day. Now when will you meet her I will have to check." My mom had a smile on her face.

"Edward, she sounds wonderful you have to invite her for dinner on Friday with Rose and this Alice that I have been hearing about I am sure they are both lovely." Jasper had a smile plastered on her face.

"She is wonderful mom, but a little shy." I said.

"Well boys, you should get going." Mom said as we finished off Breakfast.

We were now driving to school as a song played in the car reminding me about the relationship with her. Natasha Bedingfield's Never find a love like this.

We pulled into school and waited for them like we always did. We were there chatting for about twenty minutes about dinner on Friday when they arrived. I stood there and waited for her to get out the car to go over to her put I was immediately glued to the floor by her appearance, just when I thought she couldn't be any more beautiful. There she was, standing looking into my eyes, what I did to deserve her. She walked up to me and decided to tease me.

"What's the matter Edward cat got your tongue?" everyone around us began to laugh and she smirked at the way she got me. I would get her back the only way I knew I could do. I pulled her against me and attacked her lips pulling her into the most fierce kiss ever and then pulling away. I smiled at her expression and then she hit me.

"Real funny Edward." She looked so cute when she was playing to be mad.

"Don't be like that I was just kissing you good morning." I put on the cutest and most irresistible pout ever.

"Fine put I was not a proper one" I knew she could not resist.

" How about I tell you good morning properly." I said in her ear causing her to shiver.

"That would be just fine." She said looking into my eyes as I got lost in hers. I leaned in and captured her bottom lip in between mine and began to massage her lips. She ran her hands through my hair as I ran my tongue across her lips begging to taste her tongue. She accepted and opened her mouth as our tongues dance together. We were not going to stop but Emette reminded us that they were there by his little outburst. Bella and I pulled away and she hid her face in my chest to not let the blush that she had show so much.

" It's by time we got your attention you looked like you were going for the touchdown there." Emette sighed happily that he escaped our make-out session.

"Hey, what can I say, I hardly get enough of her." I replied with a smirk as I felt her hit me. Alice and Rose just stood there smiling, but I think Bella actually got mad at me for that comment because I could tell it embarrassed her.

I pulled her chin up and she smiled shyly at me. " I got something for you." I said with a smile.

"Edward I don't like people to spend money on me, I thought I made that very clear on the first day."

"I know love but I just couldn't resist." I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it and saw her eyes light up.

"Edward it is so beautiful." She gasped. It was a sterling silver necklace with a heart shaped charm and a green emerald on the right side of it. I knew how she loved to look into my eyes because she somehow finds these green eyes interesting. I looked at her and held up the chain to ask her asking her if she would take it. She nodded and moved the hair off her back as I put the clasp together and rested it on her neck.

"Thank you." She kissed me softly and pulled away.

Alice and Rose stood there with the aww expression on their faces. I really loved Bella and with every chance I got I would make sure I showed it and she knew it so that she would never doubt it. The bell rang after a few more minutes of chatting and laughter and sadly I had to part with Bella for her to get to Spanish with Rose and Alice.

BPOV

Edward gave me the most beautiful chain ever that really reminded me of him. I could stare at the green emerald all day and drift to thoughts of him.

"Edward is so sweet." Rose cooed.

"I KNOW RIGHT" Alice smiled like it was so drastic.

"Bells, I am so happy you found him and I won't repeat the speech we gave you this morning about how he changed your life."

"I knew you would feel this way after all you did spend all of eternity trying to find me someone I was attracted too." I smiled as we walked into class and took our seats. Our desks were situated so that 4 could sit next to each other. Of course I sat with my best friends including Angela. In the back of me as Jessica and Lauren and of course the person who wanted to torture me every day for the rest of my life. Angela leaned into me and began to talk about a subject that would just light up my face and keep me entertained while Rose and Alice chatted.

"I hear you and Edward are now off the market." She smirked as I blushed and nodded.

"Oh gosh, details Bella you will tell me everything." She was just like Alice and Rose in some ways. Just when I was about to take a deep breath in and tell her everything my two best of friends took the liberty and did it themselves.

"He gave her this, just this morning I mean they have been at each other for what three to four days but it has only been a day since they were dating. He is so sweet, just look at the Emerald." Alice finished up while Angela awed over my necklace.

"Bella you are so lucky he" she didn't get to finish this because she was cut off by the snobs In the back of me.

"Swan, how much times do we have to tell you to stay away, didn't the kiss yesterday make it quite clear." Jessica chided.

"Yea, you know those kisses he was giving me in the hospital were just so hot, I thanked god I was already in the hospital because I really needed oxygen. I was having doubts but thanks for reminding me about those mind blowing kisses that showed how much he wanted me." I smiled at her while her mouth was wide open. Lauren had a smirk on her face so I guessed she had a comeback.

"The furthest he got was kisses Swan, and didn't even bother to stay the night and continue to take pity on you."

"Lauren, thank you because you just made my day reminding me of spending the night in his arms you know you should really try it sometime." I smiled at her shocked face and turned around to join my friends in laughter.

"So harsh, bells" Alice laughed.

"Really, I didn't think it was enough." I said.

"I taught you well Bella' Rose laughed as we turned our attention to the front of the class. Class was going by slowly and I really longed to see him again. In the middle of class there was a knock on the door. A man that looked like a delivery man came strolling in.

"I have a delivery for Ms. Hale, Ms. Brandon and Ms. Swan or the three Ms. Cullen's to be exact." I had a shocked expression on my face so did Rose and Alice. Mrs. Hernandez nodded at the man to proceed,

" A dozen red roses for Ms. Hale." At this time Rosalie was just smiles.

"A dozen for Ms. Brandon" Alice also couldn't hold her grin. I was already prepared for what I was getting a dozen roses so no shocked expression here just a 'I can't believe you bought this for me along with the chain and spend so much money' one.

"And 30 red and 30 white roses for Ms. Swan." The man said as he handed them to me. I was so shocked I had no idea where to put myself. Edward was the sweetest boyfriend ever I thought as a tear rolled down my eye. I got up out of class with tears streaming down my face after Mrs. Hernandez gave me the yes and immediately proceeded down the hall and was met by a smiling Edward. I jumped into his arms and gave him about three pecks on the lips before I broke away and smiled.

"I love you so much" he smiled "and at every chance I get I will show you how much I do."

"I love so much Edward and everything you do for me." I smiled and kissed him again before I jumped from around his waist. We walked back to class laughing and chatting about how crazy today's conversation would be until we parted for him to go to history and me back to Spanish. He stopped me at the door and gave me a quick peck that turned into an extremely passionate kiss. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and began to massage it, the second time his tongue came out it was begging for entrance which I glady granted. His tongue explored my mouth before contacting my tongue. We were so wrapped up in the kiss I didn't realize my teacher had opened the door and was smiling until we heard the class whistle.

"Well Ms. Swan I can see your pretty busy." She smirked as I blushed. I was about to walk into the class but Edward pulled me back into another mind blowing kiss that had me panting and the class whistling and cheering when he pulled away.

"Bye." He whispered in my ear and then walked off. I walked into the class to see Jessica and Lauren glaring at me but I really didn't care. Alice and Rose high-fived me when I got back to my seat and Angela just smirked. I turned around to talk to the people who obviously hated me most right then.

"Enjoyed the show?" I asked them with a smile on my face as I turned around. I could tell they were angry and it made me only happier. The rest of class was uneventful except for Jessica and Lauren's glares. I dragged the flowers around hoping to get to my other class without a broken back from the large vase, but Edward helped me and put them in his car as he allowed me not to be late for Literature another class I did not have with him but with Alice and Rose and Thankfully not Jessica and Lauren.

Class went by uneventful as usual and soon it was time for lunch. It was sunny today so we got to sit outside. of course I sat next to Edward and everyone were quite amused at how much we were making out.

"You know you two should really take a break and eat." Emette stated. I pulled away from Edward and sat to look at my friends.

"Alice do you mind if we not stay at your house on Thursday and at mine I think Charlie is feels deprived of food since I am not there so I want to cook for him, we can stay in my room." I said.

"Sure, I am in the mood for lasagna." She smiled.

"Then that's what I will cook." I replied making her and Rose happy but they were not the only ones. I noticed that Emette had a big smile on his face.

"Edward would you like to come and officially meet my dad?" I asked. He looked a little worried but that soon faded into a smile.

"Sure, anything for you" he smiled. I saw Emette get sad so I knew I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Boys, do you want to come too?" I asked and of course they immediately accepted.

"That reminds me" Edward started " my mom wanted you to come and join us for dinner on Friday." Did I mention that he knew just what to do to send me into a non-thinking zone including that. He must have noted the shock on my face because he began to tell me that I didn't have to come.

"Edward it's not that I don't want to come…...just………what if they don't like me?" I asked horrified.

"Well you have already met my dad and I know my mom will like you, don't worry Alice and Rose will be there too."

"Okay." I replied as I looked at my friends. Well Alice was never afraid and Rose had already met them.

The conversation quickly changed to shopping and I couldn't believe I had agreed to go with them on Saturday. We talked and laughed until the lunch bell rand and it was time for me and Edward to go on this walk and talk about this heartbreak mess.

EPOV

Bella and I began our walk around the school campus but she suddenly stopped.

"Are you ready?" I said. She nodded he head and began to walk to the school outdoor pool as I followed her. She pulled up the legs of her jeans exposing her legs s he sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. She looked into my eyes and smiled as we got comfortable leaning against each other.

"Okay, her it goes." I breathed in. "It was back when we were in Chicago I was fifteen and happy but not nearly as happy as I am now I was just a regular teenage boy." I looked down at her and saw her looking into my eyes with sadness as if she already knew the story, I couldn't hold off longer so I continued. " I had an eye for girls but none of them ever caught my eye until one day I was walking down the hall and the new girl fell down books and all, her name was Victoria" I paused as I remembered this day perfectly. "I was helping her get her stuff together and she looked up at me………….she shot me this beautiful smile that I swear was sincere………….. well we began to talk that day after I helped her up of the floor she was new and I was her only friend then, she met my brothers that same day and we all got very close." I cringed at the memory of the fakest person on earth.

"The next day she told me that she liked me and asked me if I would date her, she did not have many friend so I agreed. We became close after about a week and I really started to like what I thought was really her, I noticed that she had an increase in friends but I didn't really pay attention. I showered her with gifts and she wouldn't refuse them like you did, she gladly took them and asked when her next surprise was." I smiled a sad smile down at Bella but she did not smile at all my story looked like it hurt her.

"About four months into our dating she began an interest in the sexual part of it but I wasn't ready for it, I told her that I would wait for the right person she took it badly and told me to talk to her when I was ready." My eyes got a little glassy at the memory and I looked down to see Bella shift on my chest to get a good look on my face. " I thought I was falling for her so I had no choice if I wanted to keep her, so two nights later I went over to her house to finally give her what she wanted. I knew that she was home and I usually walk in her house so that's what I did." Bella's hand was now on my chest as she leaned into me with an intense stare.

" I walked into her room prepared to surprise her I was going to take her out on a date buy her flowers and a gift and then ………..the stupidest thing I would do in my life if I hadn't seen her……………. She said she still wanted to see me but that wasn't the case when I got to the room. Another boy was on top of her with his hands down her pants while they were kissing me." I stopped and say Bella with an angry expression.

"She told me that it was over, we didn't belong together and that she was just using me to get her way up on the school popularity chain, she told me when I slept with her she was going to tell everyone and become popular and then I would be over with." I shaked my head with anger as my love softly caressed my cheek as I saw something that should never be in her eyes, sadness.

"From then on, I didn't trust girls to be in a relationship, I was never ready because I was always reminded of what she did. Two years of that, but then we moved here and I saw you. My first impression was that you were the most beautiful thing on earth and when I met you up close I saw that you were much more, you were the goddess of perfection, one who deserved all. I loved you from the first look and at the first word I knew I was done for." At this moment I was looking at the sun high in the sky and glanced down at her to see a tear escape her eyes. " When Emette made his little remark at the table it made my history reappear and I knew I would have to pull myself away because of that. But I saw the look in your eyes that I had hurt you and I felt like I had lost that world and everything that was in it. I realized that you were the one I was looking for, the one whom I belonged, the only one I need and Victoria was just a distant memory, a part of life, but Bella listen to me as I say this. You are my life now." I kissed away the tears that were now falling from her eyes and looked up at her to see her smiling as I smiled down at her.

"You know, whoever she is she missed out really bad." She said.

"But I am glad because I got to meet you." I lifted her chin up and smiled at her. We got too caught up in the kiss and both fell in the water. Giggling, she splashed me as I splashed her back. She was back in my arms as we kissed in the pool.

"Go, eddie" Emette yelled. I glanced up to see my friends looking at us grinning.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella questioned, she shivered so I knew she was cold.

"Schools water system backed up so we have the rest of the day off."

Jasper brought us towel from the locker room so I could get Bella out of the pool. I dried her off and got her in my car as we drove back to Alice's house and started watching movies. Hours later it was time to go and I kissed Bella goodnight as I awaited the next time we would be together.

**A/N: sorry I took so long with the updates I was really busy with test and my projects so please forgive me. Review and Tell me what you think about the story so far, Thanks for reading.**


	8. Charlie

Chapter 8: Charlie

BPOV

I did my normal morning routine riding to school with my best friends and then meeting Edward. This time Edward had a nervous smile. I walked up to him Curiously why would he be nervous, and then I remembered dinner with Charlie. Well at least our friends would be there to calm him down. I smiled at him because he was freaking over nothing.

"Hey" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips"Nervous."

"Yes." He sighed and I couldn't help the laughter.

"No." I said trying to play it off. I could tell he didn't but it because the next thing I remember was being pressed into the wall and was pulled into a passionate kiss that was cut short he knew how much I hated that. I gave him the look and he laughed.

"That will teach you not to laugh at me." He laughed as we walked to class.

Alice, Rose and I were currently in my room discussing Saturday shopping. We were laughing at the fact that not Edward but all the guys were nervous to meet my dad because of this so called gun collection. We walked downstairs into the kitchen and began to take out things for the meal. We would have my homemade special spaghetti recipe with Garlic bread and brownie sandwiches for desert.

We took out all the ingredients. Rose was dicing the Veggies and Alice was thawing out the ground beef while I made my special brownies. Once my batter was mixed and put into the oven Alice and Rose were already done their assigned jobs so it was time for me to take action.

I began to season my meat and fry it in the pan along with the veggies I added my sauce and let it cook. The noodles were already on so now the only thing left to do was get ready.

We headed upstairs and I was happy to say that Alice and Rose had picked up a dress that I approved of. It was a white sundress with green designs all over it. It was beautiful. They all had similar ones just different colors. My make-up was lightly done the way Edward liked it and my hair was pulled into a ponytail.

When we got downstairs the brownies were baked and cooling. We sat at the table talking about the pop quiz Charlie was making upstairs for the guys. We cut the brownies in half and added ice cream to the middle, whip cream on top, nuts and chocolate syrup. Alice and Rose were currently pouring chocolate syrup down their mouths while I froze the brownies.

Ding Dong.

We all smiled to ourselves knowing that tonight would be really funny. We opened the door to be greeted by our handsome men. Edward was dressed in a blue dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows to show his forearms and his jeans were a dark blue. Emette and Jasper followed the same fashion but in different colors too. Edward pulled me into kiss after saying hi and just when it was about to get started.

There was a Cough from upstairs.

My dad.

As much as I tried to hide the blush It did not work. I pulled away from Edward to look at my dad with an amused look on his face, glad he wasn't upset.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." I said.

"Nice to meet you again Edward." My dad said.

"It's a pleasure Chief Swan." His gentlemanly manners I love them.

I saw Emette and Jasper laughing in the back because of Edward's nervousness so I knew it was time for their introductions.

"And who are these two Gentlemen behind my other two princesses." I laughed as I saw Jasper and Emette tense by my dad's words.

"Daddy this is Emette and Jasper, Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and Emette is Rose's." my dad took a look over them just as he did with Edward and greeted them politely. Just then the timer went off so I knew my noodles were done and meat sauces were finished.

I sent the boys off to the Dining Room while the girls and I went into the kitchen to get the dishes. We came out with the food and gathered it around the table. After I said grace I told everyone to dig in.

We began to eat and the questions began along with the giggles because of how scared the boys were.

"So, Edward how did you met my daughter?" my dad asked. I knew it was just a stupid question to let him know the drill was about to come because we obviously met at school. Edward straightened up getting ready to answer the question.

"I met her the first day I went to Forks High and she looked really sad and by the way those brown eyes shone I knew that something was wrong so I started to cheer her up and she smiled again. We began to talk and I instantly liked her and tried to convince her of that no matter what I did to make her think otherwise." He looked at me as he said those words and I couldn't help the smile "I truly do love her sir."

My best friends and I were in an awe moment just then, Edward is so sweet.

"What would be your intentions in my daughter?" my dad asked, he seemed pleased with the first answer.

"Chief swan, I plan to be in your daughter's life as long as she would allow me to be." My dad nodded.

"Charlie please, I can see that you have my daughter's best interest at heart so that would be all the questions besides one more."

I wondered what this one would be, I started to drink some juice when my dad asked the question.

"Are you planning on taking my daughters virginity anytime soon?" I spit out my juice at the same time he finished and began to choke. As Edward held my hand and patted my back I still could not stop choking at my dad's question. I slowly began to lose my ability to breathe but thanks to Edward he began to do mouth to mouth which got my breathing under control again. We stopped what turned into a kiss and everyone began to laugh including my dad.

"Daddy I am still a virgin and I am not planning on losing it so soon." I answered. He nodded his head at me and smiled but now it was time for Emette and jasper's questions. It was the funniest moment because they were so nervous they were sweating at my dad's many questions. Even jasper the calmest one was afraid.

The guys began to talk about themselves as I brought the dessert out. The guys all helped themselves to thirds of my dessert.

The night ended quickly and we all began to cry with kisses and goodnights we awaited tomorrow where we would meet the boys parents.

**K Guys sorry for the long wait but I have been busy with school and everything. Oh and I really need advice. So this girl who is suppose to be my best friend tells our other friend that she likes the guys who I am with now, we are not together but we are like a couple and she knows I like him. This friend also did it with the other three of my past boyfriends. She was going to keep the whole entire thing from me and was not even going to care what I think. WHAT SHOULD I DO?(I wrote a poem expressing my feeling for her, do ya wanna hear it, let me know and I managed to only call her a ho in it ********)**

**Oh and review please, the next Chapter is already written so if you want more just review. I am going for 10-15 reviews because I really don't know how my writing is I suck.**


	9. Very Important

Sorry but this is not a chapter.

I am still currently working on this story With You but I do not know if it is any good. I wrote another chapter but I never put it up. I need your help, please inspire me!. Tell me what you think of my story, should I continue it or should I just end it and tell you what was going to happen in the ending part and the sequel after it. I have a lot of things I need to do and I really need you guys' opinion. So, it is on hold until I get your opinion.

1

I hope its good enough to continue.


	10. Carlisle and Esme

Chapter 9: Carlisle and Esme

BPOV

I was nervously shaking as It was Friday night and I would be meeting Edward's parents tonight. A million thoughts were going through my head as I sat up in my room waiting for Rose and Alice to finish doing my make-up. What if they didn't like me? What if I wasn't good enough or pretty enough? What if I didn't meet their standard? I mean I already met Dr. Cullen but what if I didn't meet Edward's mom standard. My make-up was done and once again we were wearing sundresses but in different styles. I had a plane while halter top dress with a blue trimming at the bottom, I had blue heels that were very comfortable for a change; I had in blue hoops with light make up. Rose and Alice's we similar but only different colors and different styles. Alice had the Spaghetti strap and Rose had the off the shoulder dress. We all sat smiling at each other but I was nervous inside. My dad came in and told us how beautiful we looked and went off to work.

The boys came shortly after to pick us up in Emette's jeep. Edward greeted me with kisses as he usually did and told me how beautiful I looked I tried to disagree on it but I was told again how I don't see myself clearly. We sang along to the radio the whole ride to the Cullen house. Rose was up front with Emette soothing him because he was really hungry while Edward was rubbing my back because he could sense my nervousness. Alice was her usual cheery self because she was never afraid and saw herself as herself.

We pulled up to the most beautiful three story white house in the woods. It had the most beautiful design and a whole wall was glass even though you could not see inside the house. I stood at the car with Edward as Alice those waited at the door for us. I was currently taking deep breathes trying to calm myself.

"Don't worry love everything is going to be fine." Edward's soothing voice said.

"Edward what if they don't like me?" I asked.

"Of course they will you make me happy and that is good enough for them, we can go whenever you are ready."

"Let's go." I said taking a deep breath.

We walked into the house together. Alice still wasn't nervous and Rose already met them so it was just me. We walked into the living room where I saw a grand piano in the corner the rest of the living room was beautiful but I couldn't help but look at the piano it really stood out. I guess Jasper had taken Alice to a tour of the house and to meet Ms. Cullen and Rose probably went with them. Edward noticed me looking and led me to sit down on the piano bench with him.

"You play?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do." He answered.

"Will you play for me?"

"I thought you would never ask" he smiled. He began to run his hand over the keys producing a beautiful melody. This song was so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes. I noticed how the beat went faster and then slowed down, I noticed how deep this song went, it got into my heart and I felt all the feelings he had for me, the song slowly came to an end and I was lost for words.

"You inspired it; it's called Bella's Lullaby."I couldn't stop the tears that were still spilling; no one has ever done this for me.

"Edward it's so beautiful, what did I do to deserve you."

"Bella that was an incorrect statement, the question is what did I do to deserve you, I wrote that the first day I saw you and I couldn't get you out of my head, you inspired everything I did and I love you so don't you say that, you make me the happiest person in the world and I love you."

"I love you too" I said while he wiped the tears from my eyes. I smiled at him and he gave me a kiss while I heard every awing in the back of me. I hid my face in Edward's chest because of my blushing. I felt the vibrations of his laughs against me, my blush hadn't gone away yet so until then I was hiding.

"How long have you guys been here?" I heard him ask.

"From you started playing." I heard a lovely voice , that must be his mother. I pulled away from Edward's chest to look up. I saw everyone in the room including Dr. Cullen and his mother. She looked so young and she was beautiful I was completely back to being shy. I noticed she was looking at me with a smile.

"Edward, she is simply gorgeous, you must be Bella" she said as Edward and I stood. She immediately pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme please, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old."

Esme was so nice, I instantly loved her. Edward was right about her liking me, she is so kind.

"Hey Bella, how is the ankle" Carlisle said.

"It hasn't been bothering me at all, I hardly even notice it was sprained because I don't need to wear the band anymore."

"Good, I hope Edward has been catering to you and keeping you off the feet."

"Actually Carlisle, he has been doing the exact opposite everything he does sends me running."

Carlisle gave Edward a look and he gave me one to say that he was going to get me back and true to his work he turned me around and started a deep kiss and then pulled away because he knew I hated that and in front of his parents. I nudged Edward with my elbow and he gave me a crooked smile. I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Girls, do you want to help me in the kitchen?" Esme said. We all nodded and left the boys behind to help Esme.

CPOV

"Edward, Jasper I must say you've picked good girls, Bella is just amazing and I must say she has gotten you wrapped around her finger, Edward. It seems like everything that makes Alice happy makes Jasper happy. Emette you also picked a good one, I never thought I would see the day when Emette found a girl that could control him, I noticed that the first time you brought Rose to meet us."

"But I have one question, do you love then?"

Jasper and Emette were about to answer the question but Edward was not short on words when it came to Bella.

"With my entire heart dad, I do. Bella completes me and I would lose my whole way of life if she left me and I would do anything it takes to make her happy even if it means being away from her." He answered pouring his whole heart out.

"I can see that Edward because I have never seen a happier you than when you are with Bella." I smiled at him.

Edward has never been happier since the incident happened, it's like he found his life again. Bella to me was like a daughter already just with the happiness she brought to this family, just like Alice and Rose.

"Yes dad, I do love Alice." Jasper said. Jasper didn't need a bunch of words to express his feelings I could tell that Alice was his everything. She also brought happiness to the family and she was a daughter in my eyes.

Emette took a sigh getting ready to say his part in this, he was not one to really express his feelings." Dad, rose is my everything and I am so happy that someone like her would take interest in me and I love her." Rosalie was yet another daughter to that made my family of six children. I looked at my guys once again an saw how the girls had the tamed.

EsPOV

The girls and I were in the kitchen putting the final touches to my meal while we sang along with the radio. Edward never told me the Bella could sing she had a beautiful voice. I could see they sang a lot while in the kitchen because Alice and Rosalie was her backup. I couldn't help but laugh at the way they swayed their hips at the music doing the bring it round town move on SpongeBob, that was always Emette's favorite move.

The girls dragged me in with them and we all laughed at my attempt to do the dance which the girls said was pretty good. There was much more laughs when the song finished and Bella did a big finish causing us all to fall.

"Always the clumsy." She laughed.

"You girls sure know how to have fun. That was really…….interesting……… in a good way." I laughed.

We all got up and sat at the kitchen counter. I must say that these girls are wonderful and I couldn't have picked better for my sons.

"Girls you really have brought happiness to my family because I have never seen my sons happiest and I couldn't have picked better."

"Thank you Esme." We all said in Unison.

"Bella you have a wonderful personality and for the first time in a long time, I saw Edward smile and I have to ask you one question because I know he does, I already asked Alice and Rose this but do you love Edward?"

BPOV

"Esme a million words cannot describe how much I do and a million lifetimes cannot either I love Edward so much. I mean really I don't know why he loves me."

"Bella, look at you" she started "you are beautiful, smart and caring why wouldn't he love you." I smiled at her words.

For five minutes more we carried on this type of conversation until it was time to eat.

"You should have seen Edward, he was butt naked on top of the piano." Esme said digging into the mashed potatoes. I couldn't help but laugh as she told us jokes about the boys past.

"Jasper with his long locks always loved to get his hair washed so one day I found him in the bathroom with his hair down the toilet saying how clean his hair was getting." We were all into hysterics except the boys.

"We were having a dinner party and Emette was worse than Edward her had just learn to take his diaper off and he came running through the living room naked. You should have seen it." We were all into laughter until we finally decided it was time to leave the boys alone. Dinner was finished. And we hugged Carlisle and Esme Goodbye.

We were escorted home and into the house because we were not safe being the beautiful girls we were as Edward had put it .

The night was fabulous but it ended with kisses and a goodnight sleep.


	11. Blurry

Sorry forgot to leave disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the sexy shiny Volvo owner.

Chapter10: Blurry

BPOV

"Dad, why can't lay off. I know James has been stalking me but I have been with the boys so nothing can possibly happen to me."

"I know Bells, but, I care about you're safety so just carry the pepper spray."

"Yeah bells, listen to Charlie." Rose said " you never know what could happen."

"Okay dad, put it in my purse and I will make sure to carry it around." I said. I mean I cared about my safety too, and at least it was not a personal body guard. We continued to talk about numerous stuff including the depth of our relationships with the guys. Charlie was afraid of our hormones taking control. We talked about this until Alice cam down the stairs.

"Alright girls I am ready and Charlie you better get going I booked your spa appointment for the whole day and I expect you to use it." Alice said.

"Okay, well girls have fun shopping I am going to enjoy my day from you girls." He replied walking out of the door. Charlie was so random when we blew a kiss at him he would take it and smack it on his cheek.

We pulled up to the spa and was poked and prodded for about three hours until Alice was satisfied with their job. But it was time for ultimate torture, shopping.

"This is the seventh one for the day guys, I don't want to." I complained. They had me trying on several outfits and they only deemed seven worthy.

"No" Alice and Rose shook their head as if it was that simple.

"Whatever I don't care what you guys say friends or not I am not trying on another outfit it is not worth my time."

"Yea, but dontcha wanna look pretty coming out this store since Edward is at the gym across from here, not to mention them meeting us for lunch."

"No, I don-"

"Hey that is a beautiful outfit you have on, Tanya Denali." She said shaking hands.

" I've never seen you around Tanya are you new."

"Yes, I am moving here in a couples months with my cousin and her family, so we just came to check out the area, I don't know if I am attending Forks High or School on the Reservation yet, so hopefully we see each other around."

We talked for a little while but some redhead called her, probably the cousin she was talking about. While Alice and Rose finished up I had the urge to go and get some fresh air and spy on Edward from across the street.

I told them where I was going and stepped into the fresh air, looking across the lot at the gym. I was in deep thought when suddenly I was pulled into the alley separating the shops. A salty hand covered my mouth and kept me from screaming out.

The next thing I knew I was being pushed against the wall and slapped in the face. I screamed into the hand because all the pain.

" Now listen pet, I have had my eyes on you everyday. You just look so innocent in tHe school hall but I hate the thought of Cullen rubbing on you, I am going to show you just how better I can be than him." I hadn't recognized him yet until his hand touched a placed that even my boyfriend hadn't touched. I formed a sob and looked up to see it was james. Rubbing his hands everywhere.

His hand reached under my skirt and started to play with my underwear. I sobbed harder and managed to get my hand loose to shove him away. I immediately learned that was a bad decision when I was thrown into the wall head first. I felt liquid drain down my neck and began to get the nauseous feeling.

I was kicked and touched until I couldn't focus anymore. I was only aware of my shirt being taken off and screams in the background when I felt a weight being lifted off me.

EPOV

We walked over to the lot and saw only Rose and Alice getting out, I knew Bella wasn't inside the shop.

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asked taking the words from my mouth.

"She said she wanted some air, she should be right out here." Rose answered.

"She probably went to Barnes and Nobles down there, lets get her." Alice said.

We began walking from the store by the time we got to the Alley; I heard Rose and Alice's screams. I looked and saw Bella one the ground, basically unconscious with James on top of her. Blood draining down her hair, Red marks on her body.

I immediately lunged to get him while I heard someone calling my dad, Charlie and ambulance in the background. James got one hit at my shoulder but didn't stand a chance when I started punching.

Emette and jasper pulled me off him to look after a hurt Bella only to get their hit. After 5 minutes james was unconscious and Bella was in my arms while I prayed for her to wake up.

Everyone arrived at the spot. I held Bella's hand as Charlie asked what happened and my dad worked on her. I felt stirring and I saw her open her eyes.

BPOV

I opened my eyes and was aware of Edward's green eyes staring into mine with a mixture of sorrow but happiness. I tried to get up but the pain was too intense.

"It's Alright, love." He whispered. Then what happened flooded right back to me and I let loose a sob.

Everyone was a complete mess as I tried to catch myself. We all sat in a moment of silence for we didn't know what to say anymore, we were just happy to be in each other's presence.

Carlisle explained to me that I had a Concussion and a sprained wrist but severe bruising. My dad had told me that James was taken in but might be out on bail in a couple weeks. I for one did not want to be alone.

My dad allowed everyone to stay with me including Edward but just not in the same room.

I thought about what happened today and realized that I didn't know what I would do itf I didn't have friends like I had. With that I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with cold sweat pouring one me. It was two in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. The dream was so vivid and real. I only had one solution to calm my nerves.

EPOV

I am up at 2am thinking about my Bella when I see her walk in.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, can I stay with you?" she whispered.

"Of course." I answer.

She snuggles in with me and lays in my arms. She just looks so vulnerable as I humed her to sleep. A couple minutes later I saw Charlie open the door with an upset smile. I quickly explained that she had a nightmare and went asleep.

My lat thought was that I would have to protect my Bella at whatever costs.


End file.
